exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Illuminati
The Illuminati is a powerful organization that watched the world of Interra from the shadows for a long time. They watch over magic and other supernatural phenomena and strive to eliminate those who upset the balance of the world. Story Background The foundation of the Illuminati remains unclear, but it is certain that the Luka family has played a big part in it. Gaining influence through social and political manipulation as well as mystical power, the Illuminati have grown with the aim not to take power but to control those who do - and to make sure they do not abuse it. The Illuminati have during the years interacted with many great families, including but not limited to the Den Anfan who share their elitist vision of a world controlled by a chosen few. Inquisition and Valencian Scandal In order to balance the attacks of demons, the Illuminati have interacted with the Church many times. They have helped the catholic church create a small army of Chosen Ones, individuals whose soul has been bound to a demon's, in order to fight the demonic influence and the anarchic Dein Umbra. The army was put under the control of the young cardinal Pietro de Valencia. However, the consequences of that action were far from intended. Pietro used Thaumaturgy and the souls of Demon Lords in order to attempt to seize control of Inferno in a cosmic coup that almost resulted in the total destruction of Interra. Such a scandal led the Illuminati to lose a part of their influence for several decades. War against the Thule During World War II, the aspirant mage Gestalt Thule, under the guidance and manipulation of the Horenheim family, attempted to aid the Reich with occult rituals and Divine Servants. In order to counteract their endeavors, Severus Luka, the current leader of the Illuminati, summoned several Divine Servants of his own thanks to the help of Fiona Glendria and Leonhart Den Anfan. Both the Thule and the Horenheim were (apparently) eradicated during the war, but it was not without a price for the Illuminati. Leonhart had betrayed them, and Calamity and Mickael, servants of the Illuminati, had killed him in return. The relationship between the Den Anfan and the Illuminati was ended that day. Description The Illuminati's aim was to regulate magical phenomena in the world. They were organized as a professional society and were long-time allies with the SCP Foundation. However, unlike the Foundation, they were mostly mages themselves, using their superior knowledge to control the world's actions from behind and avoid any major catastrophes. Their desire to censor and suppress knowledge of magic opposed them to the Horenheim family who believed in access to knowledge and self-development, causing the two organizations to be at odds, something that was reinforced during World War II : The Illuminati sided with allied forces while the Horenheim made a deal with the Thule Society and sided with the Axis. Members Here is a list of all the Illuminati's named members. * Severus Luka (Ancient leader) ** Christian Razan (Divine Servant, temporary) ** Lionel Yue (Divine Servant, temporary) * Christina Luka (Unaware leader) * Leonhart Den Anfan (Former Ally) ** Mickael (Divine Servant, temporary) * Fiona Glendria (Ally) ** Calamity (Divine Servant, temporary) Trivia * The Illuminati bear a resemblance with most conspiracy theories pop culture depictions of secret societies such as the Illuminati or the Masons. Category:Organization